Submersible pumps, supported by electrical leads and one or more conduits for fluid flow, may be descended into a pre-established well or other water source. The electrical leads provide a means to control the submersible pump, and the liquid conduit provides means to transfer the liquid from the source to the surface for removal or further analysis. A submersible pump of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,785 to Intelisano, the contents of which patent are hereby incorporated by reference.
One known use of submersible pumps is the testing for, and removal of, contaminants found in liquid bodies. The removal of subsurface contaminants that exist in aquifers and other water sources remains a high national priority. Contaminants of concern span various man-made volatile organic compounds such as chlorinated hydrocarbons and chlorinated olefins (i.e., tetrachloroethylene, trichloroethylene, cis 1,2-dichloroethane and vinyl chloride). Other compounds of interest include, e.g., aromatic or polyaromatic ring compounds such as benzene, toluene, methylbenzene, xylenes, and naphthalene.
Submersible pumps are subject to potential mechanical failure due to design inefficiencies (e.g., overheating failures related to an inability to effectively dissipate pump heat generation), as well as due to the harsh environmental conditions encountered in subterranean atmospheres (e.g., system strain due to significant turbidity). Maintenance or replacement of the submersible pump assembly can be disruptive as it may cause significant downtime. Moreover, replacement of the entire pumping assembly, typically required upon failure of the pump motor, may be costly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a submersible pump for, e.g., groundwater sampling, which is readily serviceable by the quick and convenient removal and replacement of the motor contained therein and for enhanced flow and cooling characteristics around the motor for extended life.